sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Con
Hey, this'll be my second FanonCon (the first one never got uploaded to the main blog, but hopefully this one will, let's not dwell on the past). I'm pretty new to this, not gonna lie, so if I'm terrible at this, just nod along and whisper about me behind my back. So, as I've explained before, Sol 10 is being rebooted. With all reboots, come certain things that must be done, like distinguishing it from the original. That way, if the reboot turns out terrible, people will be able to say "Sol 10 Rebooted sucked" and won't say "Sol 10 sucked". Think of it as insurance for my ego. Anyways, onto the names for the new show (it's not really a new show, don't tell anybody). When I first considered the new name, I decided to go with Nu Sol 10, as it was a reference to nu metal and music references are cool and new. I quickly scratch that and barfed, before washing my face as I realized who I was becoming. I had to spray for hours to get the scents of Florida, spray tans, and bikini-clad women off of me. Anyways, my mind quickly thought up new answers. Sol 11, but the Sol universe already has an eleventh dimension that I won't spoil because you guys should read the lore pages that I put work into to add purposeful spoilers sometimes. So, what next? Sol 9? That's a downgrade, except in multiples of 3, perfect squares, significant figures, but no one really gives a horse's quarters about significant figures (even though it is a superior system). So, what next? Another music reference? The only number song I know is Clutch's 10001110101, and that's way too long to remember or even say. So I shortened it to Sol 101 because it looks kinda like "SOL" because there's a 0 in the middle and a 1 at the end: SOL 101 Don't question my logic. That's all there is to say about that. "Let's Move Along This Song, and Try to Find the Plot" - Dicky Barrett So, you're probably wondering. Did Sol 10 even have a plot for you to reboot, aside from Sol getting to cop a feel somewhere out there in the great beyond? Well, yes, and now it has 100% more Sol romance opportunities. The first season, or "arc", revolves around Sol getting the Omnitrix (again) and finding a lost little robomech equipped with guns for hands (also a song reference) (again). The two of them ally with a mysterious man named Gadsio, who's taken it upon himself to deal with a mysterious cool kids' cult that's been spreading across the United States, collecting the same MacGuffins as Sol and co.. However, it's not just Sol and the cult chasing these MacGuffins- there's Brian Storm, a telectropath, and Edgelord, a mysterious edgy man who loves taking two long swords at once and wielding them like it's his first time picking them up. The MacGuffin search doesn't end there. In another dimension, our narrator, Jules, fights the nefarious Apocalypse Now, a spooky scary skeleton god who's attempting to unlock the secrets of the Omnitrix to grow more powerful than the universe. Dude has an inferiority complex, what can I say? Here's a pic of him, he's the "series villain": There's also a giant floating man in space who's planning to unleash a laser and wipe out the solar system, but he won't be important until later. New Aliens *'Outtathaway' - An alien capable of manipulating relativity and physics itself. If you read Homestuck, think Becquerel. And then don't think anything else. I just stole Becquerel. *'Glorified G - '''Having the ability to morph his body into various types of bullet-firing weapons, from miniguns, to revolvers, to elephant guns, to shotguns, to gatling guns, to even ... You get the idea. He's very good at killing, but I'm afraid that's all guns can really do. There's not really much room to be creative with this one. *'Even Flow '- An alien composed of test tubes who vacuums up substances and places them in... well, vacuums. He can release them whenever he desires. *'Aquabat''' - This feelgood ska tribute of an alien sucks up water to release bubbles or can alternatively suck up air to gain super strength. Trust me, it'll make sense when you see it used. *'Reflektor' - An alien who takes pictures using reflections like a camera. He can also escape into the mirror world, like Ryuki, except instead of fighting mirror monsters he goes there to escape damage. Well, most of the time. There are a few times where he does fight mirror monsters. *'Crunch Punch' - Every good series needs an ORA ORA-lien. That's pretty much what I designed Crunch Punch to be. Steely skin, big scary hands, and saw blades everywhere. Toss a few buckets of gasoline in there somewhere and you're good to go. *'Heavydirtysoul '- Imagine someone named Casanova styled his hair to look like fake flames and went to a roller disco, but had a thing for metal chains. That's Heavydirtysoul. I can't go into his powers too much, since they're kind of instrumental to the plot. Anyways, have some Laika from last FanonCon. You heard me right! I've decided to start a new series, since nothing gets me more excited than disappointing people (mostly myself) with incomplete deadlines. I don't have much to say about it, other than I'll probably be posting it on BTFF-EX (not sure if it's more appropriate for here or there yet, though). It revolves around a teen arriving seemingly out of nowhere, coming across a magic book that's capable of giving the user mysterious powers and that summons strange beasts from another realm entirely. At the same time, those same powers described in the book begin to spread to teens throughout the city like a disease. Imagine bootleg Gravity Falls mashed with Heroes and Scott Pilgrim and you've got it. (Unfortunately I don't have any new unique colors for Starlight's Soliloquy picked out yet, sorry!) (Lmao I wrote this for last FanonCon, I don't even have to update most of it) I'd love to say that production of Starlight's Soliloquy is going smoothly. But I'd also love to not lie. But hey, when you're working on a series involving at least thirty if not more entirely original aliens, design and development can be a bit rough! Hey? What's that? You thought I said I had some aliens for you to view? You're really overestimating my work ethic. Hold up, I actually do! (?) That and... What? Laika? Characters? More juicy lore and backstory for your favorite Earth-1776 characters to hold you over while I work on finishing the rest of the first episode? Wait, no, I never got that last part done either, but I can at least give you some other information instead. Plot A mysterious comet containing an Omnitrix, originally sent into the Void by the Primm (a mysterious race of soul-manipulating aliens) thousands of years ago, reemerges from space and plummets to the Earth in the town of Alice Springs, Pennsylvania. Characters Otis Perry An eighteen year old boy, who's the man of the house. A strong football player, a good brother, and a ladie's man, and the lead Teresa Perry Otis's younger sister. Sucks at playing sports, but pretty agreeable. Enzaeon Omnitrix hunter with a sicknasty gun and claws capable of tearing apart most forms of matter with justone shot or a bullet. On top of this, he already has quite the collection of Omnitrixes. Xiphos 'Another Omnitrix hunter, he's a member of the Takyon race. The Takyon, originally created as slaves to the Primm, are capable of creating and bending light, which they can use to stun their enemies or even cut objects. They also move at an incredible pace. Aliens *'Touch of Grey- An alien capable of binding the fate of two objects together. This alien, used by a villain, helps to set the plot in motion. *'Pyrocumulus'- We actually did start the fire, but now we can't put it out. I like to think this alien's my own unique twist on fire aliens, to be honest. Pyrocumulus has control over heat, but not control over fire. He can objects to combust into flames or melt other objects, as well as control the wind, but he can't really do anything once the fires have been started. *'Plastic Love'- An alien capable of touching any object and making it as pliable as plastic. Perfect for open heart surgeries. *'Longview'- An alien that can link together two places in space with the use of planes. And no, I don't mean aeroplanes. I mean giant squares. If any of you guys steal those ideas, I swear to god I'll chase you down. More to come, obviously, but considering this is a last ditch effort... I think I did pretty well, no? No? Yes. No. What? Laika! Anyways, what are you most excited for? New Earth-1776 lore! Sign me up for some of that sweet Omnitrix/Jules/Laika backstory Sol 10 reboot since that's the only thing I'll ever be excited for The debut of Starlight's Soliloquy! Like Sol 10 but with less "in your face humor" and more "coherent plot" All of these new aliens! I'm a sucker for superheros The OTHER new series Favorite original Sol 10 character? Don't worry, they're staying Jules, I like fabulous possibly-homosexual novelists Sol, I can relate to his personality and thirstiness Laika, because gun is best power The Omnitrix, because I still laugh at the Siri jokes when the Big Bang Theory reruns